An ideal vehicle design for a driver who is commuting within a congested area might be a vehicle that is easy to maneuver and park in limited space. A conventional vehicle having a fuel efficient engine and a fixed powertrain configuration, i.e., a powertrain having mechanically coupled steering, braking, and propulsion systems, may be the vehicle of choice for such a driver. However, the fixed nature of a conventional powertrain may be less than optimal in these circumstances, particularly in terms of operating mode flexibility.